This Life
by TwiKnight
Summary: Cancer is a formidable foe. You throw treatment after treatment at it... chemo, pills, surgery... but dont forget love, love is the best weapon. BxE
1. The Meeting

Cold, wet and dull. That's British weather for you. Although I must admit, the temperature has increased a bit and I thank the polluting gas of carbon dioxide for that. It's sad how little activity people do about the environment. People are aware of the harm we are doing to the earth, they care, but they do nothing about it. They just sit there waiting for a miracle to happen. Well, to be quite frank, the miracle is up to us.

So here I am, waiting for this stupid bus to arrive so that I can go to school. First day of Year 11 and it's already looking tedious. At least the bus shelter is keeping my hair dry. It took a long time to curl it and I'm not going to pleased if it gets wet and goes back to being the dead straight natural thing it is. To make matters worse, I have forgotten my umbrella so I have to use my black blazer to keep my head dry when I have to walk the rest of the way to school. I looked at the electronic timetable for the buses and saw that my bus was due. Finally. I looked to my left and see this guy who was wearing the same school uniform as me. I couldn't really see his face as it was raining and he was a little distant from me, but I knew he was soaked as he had no protection from the rain. Call me sadistic, but I chuckled when I realised that he would have to chase Olympic Gold in order to catch the bus. Talking about the bus, I could finally see it's red metal as it crested the hill. I looked at the boy and saw that his head shot up as the bus past him and just as I predicted, he ran. Unfortunately for him it was a little too late. I got on the bus and looked behind through the window as the bus started to move and I saw that he put his hands behind his head as he slowed down. I know the feeling. I still didn't get to see his face clearly and I figured that he must be new as no one from my school goes to my bus stop.

"Oh my god hiiiiiii!" Alice plunged herself into my arms. I started laughing.

"Hey," I replied. We released each other and grinned.

"So how was my best friends summer holiday?" She asked.

"Good, good. Barely done anything. Too much is expected from summer you know."

Me and Alice have been friends since primary school. We're the two gang group. Hanging in big crowds is too much for me. It's loud and you have backstabbing people who you call your 'friends'. This is why big groups have more fights than smaller ones.

"How was Morocco?" I asked.

"Dude, it was like the best. The guys there are just something else" she vocalised.

"Sexy?"

"Very."

I laughed as I shook my head.

"Did you meet anyone?" I quizzed.

"Nah. I just mainly gawked at the beauty the guys there presented."

"Nice,"

"There's a new guy starting today. Apparently his name is Edward and he is going to be in our form,"

"Well let's hope he's attractive because this school needs more good looking guys to perv over," I joked.

"I call dibs." she announced as her hand shot in the air.

"pfft."

Alice is pretty. She is almost the same height as me. I'm five foot two and a half whilst Alice is just a few cm's shorter than me. She has long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes and a petite figure. She's had a few boyfriends here and there but they were nothing serious. As for me, I'd like to stay out of that area of relationships. I'm more focused on education rather than wasting my time on a guy who is more focused on my physical appearance. That's school love for you.

"Alright class. Hope you all had a wonderful summer but now it's time for you to sit down and be serious. This is your last year at secondary school. The most important year of your time here at Forks School" Mrs Bradley bragged on about how serious we should get and not to mess around in class anymore. She also put us through a morale boosting pep talk too as well as handing out our new planners, making sure we were equipped for lessons and that our uniform was perfect. The whole uniform thing annoys me. Let us wear uniform, that's fine, but don't strip away our personality. This whole 'don't dye your hair' 'don't wear nail varnish' 'don't wear bracelets' 'don't have piercings on your face' is just inadequate. I'm sorry, but how do these things effect my education?

"Mrs Bradley, I heard someone say that a new boy is coming in our form," Tanya said when the class was quiet.

Mrs Bradley checked her watch and rolled her eyes. "Typical." she muttered under her breath. "It looks like he's seven minutes late." She answered.

"What's his name?" someone else shouted.

"Edward."

So Edward became a good topic to talk about in the class for a few minutes. The girls debating on how good he'll look and the guys wondering if he's good at football.

Time seemed to be going so slowly. Me and Alice aren't allowed to sit next to each other because of our constant chatting that Mrs Bradley gets annoyed with, but she still likes us despite that. I sit by myself at the back of the classroom, all isolated at the side, but it's good because I can eavesdrop on peoples conversations which is bad, I know, but it's so interesting.

Five minutes before the bell went there was a knock on the door and everyone went silent. The door opened and there he stood. Edward. He was absolutely drenched because of the heavy rain and he looked exhausted. This boy looked like a tumblr boy. It like someone got him out of social network and stuck him right in front of me. He looked like he was six foot tall and heck the wetness of his white school shirt gave me the perfect insight of his body. Lean but muscular. My eyes slowly made it's way back to his god like face. His brown tousled hair glistened as small rain droplets hung for dear life at the ends of his spiky hair that pointed in all directions. His green eyes sparkled in the light as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. He licked his kissable pink lips and then I noticed how amazing his jawline was. A strong musky smell lingered off of him that surrounded the room and I couldn't stop myself from smelling him.

"Sorry that I'm late. Missed the bus." His strong British accent rolled smoothly off his tongue and I died a little when I heard his velvety voice.

"I'm going to let you off because it's your first day here, but next time, please don't be late." Mrs Bradley said.

"Yes ma'am" He replied as he awkwardly looked to the floor.

"You are absolutely drenched darling." She said to him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I forgot my umbrella at home unfortunately."

"Maybe you should go to the toilets and dry yourself up by using the hand dryers. Find me after you're done so I can give you the stuff you need,"

"Okay, thanks." He said as he walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut the whispering flooded in.

"Holy shit he is fucking gorgeous," I heard one of the girls say.

"I want him."

"Bitch, he's mine."

I looked at Alice who was across the room at the front of the classroom in which he stood at. She was looking at me and she mouthed the word 'wow' to me so I mouthed back 'I know'.

The bell rang and we all got up and went out of form to our first class of the day which was our GCSE lesson.

"He. Is. Fucking. Sexy." Alice expressed.

"I think everyone found him sexy," I replied.

"I hope his personality doesn't ruin that though," She said.

"True. A pretty face with a dumb personality instantly makes them ugly." I rationalised.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"See you later," she said as she skipped to her catering class.

My lesson was history and I was disappointed to see that Edward wasn't in my class. But I'm glad because he is way too much of a distraction for me. I probably won't take my eyes off him. My lessons dragged on and I caught up with a few familiar faces. He wasn't in my maths or english class either. That meant two things. Because I am in set two for both of those subjects, he is either smarter than me by being in the top class or dumber than me. There's always going to be people who are smarter and dumber than you. Every class I went to were all talking about Edward. The girls saying how hot and flawless he is and the guys either envying him or liking him because he was sporty. From the information I gathered from the people who have already met Edward and have talked to him, he loves football and basketball and is a regular gym goer. He also doesn't have a type and moved school because he didn't like his school and when they asked him why, he wouldn't answer. He is very charming and amiable, a social butterfly that isn't very open about revealing information about himself. What surprised people was that Edward didn't hang around with the popular group at break. He stayed with the quiet and smart boy group. This gave me the impression of him being very intelligent. A guy with looks and brains. Now you don't see that everyday.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Mmm, macaroni and chesse. The only thing I will ever miss when we leave school is this." Alice pointed to her food.

I chuckled as I stabbed my jacket potato with my fork.

"Everyone's been talking about the new guy." I said.

"Well duh! He's perfect!"

Just then Edward walked through the canteen doors with Jasper and Emmett. Two guys I get on really well with. The whole canteen erupted with whispers and giggles. All eyes were on him as he walked up to the que and got his food. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. He said something to Jasper and Emmett and they nodded and all walked out the canteen. There was something so much more to Edward than meets the eye. I thought that he would be an asshole because he was attractive, but I was wrong. That just proves to never judge a book by it's cover.

"Is he in any of your classes?" I asked.

"He's just in my english. He got put next to Tanya who was recklessly flirting with him."

Tanya is a confident girl who gets along with everyone, but there's just something about her that infiltrates me. She hasn't done anything to me but her presence just annoys me and I don't know why. She's an average looking girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She's described as being really nice, but there's just something evil about her to me.

Alice is also in top set english so my accusation of him being smart was correct.

"I think he's in your next lesson," she announced.

"Science?"

"Yep. He's in top set for everything so far so I wouldn't be surprised if he's in top set science with you" she put forth.

I bit my lower lip. There's only one seat left in our science class and that seat is right opposite me on my table. I gulped. This is so great. I am going to make a fool out of myself in front of a guy that I am starting to like. With my awkward nature and my ability to turn red in an instant should really help me out. Note the sarcasm. At least I'm not the only one on my table. The table is hexagon shaped so there's a few people sitting on each table. On my table there is me, Ben, Jessica, Angela and Mike. Me and Jessica are really close and Angela is mostly in her own little world. Ben and Mike never fail to flirt with me every lesson. I find it incredibly irritating when they do it. No matter how many times I express to them that I will never go for them, they don't listen! So add Edward on the table and he'll probably think that I use guys. Great. Thank you God! It's probably a good time to mention that I still have the same classes, teachers and seating plan as the previous year because my school rolls like that.

"Do you think Edward and Tanya will go out?" I asked.

Alice shrugged. "They would make a good couple."

I mentally smacked Alice with a shovel.

"I know you don't like her, but come on. You know that I can't lie to you,"

"Well thank you for your honesty," I scolded.

She shrugged.

We kept talking about other things and then the dreaded bell rang. I walked to science trying to keep my breathing in check.

"Bella!"

"Jessica!"

We gave each other a long tight hug.

"Hey babe, how have you been?" She asked.

"Good, good," I replied.

"Have you heard? The new boy, you know, the fit one, he's in our class!" she cheered. "He's so beautiful."

I laughed. We were talking for a while outside our science class and then I heard Jessica's breath hitch and at the same time she grabbed my arm.

"There he is," she whispered into my ear.

Holy fuck. I couldn't stop ogling at him and I knew I wasn't the only one. Me and Jessica were standing in front of the line and he came to a stop at the end of the line.

"Is this Mr Demitriou's class?" He asked a boy called Oliver.

Oliver nodded.

They began talking to each other as me and Jessica as well as the other girls in our class, were just staring at him.

"I want to eat him." Jessica said. I gave a her a weird look but she didn't see as she was too busy staring at Edward. I figured that I should stop acting desperate so I looked away and faced the front. That's when I noticed how many other girls were staring and smiling. I shook my head and began playing with my fingers.

Mr Demitriou finally arrived and we all sat down in our spaces. He was the last one in.

"Hi sir. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm new here." I tried really hard to focus on getting my stuff out of my bag, but it was too difficult.

"Hello Edward. I'm Mr Demitriou. Now since you are in first set, I expect a lot from you so please do not let me down."

"Yes sir," he smiled.

"Glad we're on the same page here. Okay, you can sit next too..." He paused as his eyes searched the room for a seat. Then his eyes rested exactly where I said they would. Right opposite me. "Mike,"

Edward's eyes looked at the direction sir was pointing at and he made his way toward my table. He still didn't see me. He got the strap of his Nike bag and pulled it over his head. He put his bag on the table and took out his note pad and his pen. He then threw his bag on the floor and sat in his assigned seat. It gave me chills knowing that he was going to sit there for the whole year. He still didn't look at me or anyone on the table, instead, he looked down.

"Okay class, today we are going to be learning about radiation."

The whole class groaned and I saw a crooked smile creep up on Edward's face. His eyes still firmly locked onto his lap.

"Now does anyone know the order of the electromagnetic spectrum?"

My hand instantly shot up. Mr Demitriou nodded at me. "Radio waves, microwaves, infrared radiation, visible light, ultraviolet radiation, X-rays and gamma radiation" I answered.

Everyone looked at me, including Edward. I looked back at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and ran his hand through his hair and looked back down again. Baby steps.

Mr Demitriou kept going over information I already knew. I read my module for science in the summer holidays. You know, just to be prepared and have a kick start in what to expect in the final exam. We were all scribbling down notes and at one point my hand got tired so I stopped and looked up only to see Edward staring at me. He realised that I caught him staring consequently, his eyes instantly shot down and he began writing again. I could feel a blush coming.

"Okay, there are some sheets on your tables. You have twenty minutes to complete all of them." Mr Demitriou ordered. We all got our sheets and then the conversations started flowing around the room.

"So, Bella. How have you been?" Ben smirked. I noticed that Edward kind of stopped writing for a second when Ben said that and he slightly turned his head towards Ben whilst carrying on with his work.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aw come on Bella. What have you been up to?" Mike broke in.

I knew that they wouldn't stop until they got an answer.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Oh please. We know that you got up to some naughty things in the summer holidays." Ben grinned. I saw that Edward peered up at me.

"In your dreams." I spat.

"Oh trust me, I dream." Mike winked at me.

"Ugh."

"Oh my god that is so disgusting Mike!" Jessica jumped in.

"That's no way to treat a woman." Angela noted.

"Come on it was just a joke!" Mike claimed as he swung back in his chair.

We rolled our eyes.

"So you're the new guy?" Jessica said.

Edwards head popped up and he looked Jessica straight in the eye. She straightened up.

"Uh yeh... I am." He replied.

"Well my name is Jessica and then there's Mike, Ben, Angela and Bella." She pointed at all of us when she said our names.

"Nice to meet you all," Edward said as he looked at each one of us.

"Hi," I said.

His forest green eyes landed on my brown ones.

He gave me a heart warming smile. "Hello," He said with a light voice.

The table went quiet as me and Edward kept looking at each other.

"Hey dude, not to burst your bubble but she's mine." Mike said.

My face dropped and I unwillingly looked away from Edward to Mike.

"Go fuck yourself," I spat.

Mike put his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"I love it when you tease me," He grinned

"Ughhhhhhhhh"

Edward chuckled.

"I see that you have something going on here. Sorry." Edward said to me.

"No." I quickly said. "There's nothing between me and him"

Mike put his hand to his heart.

"You have broken me," he fake sobbed.

I just smiled. Mine and Mike's relationship is just banter nothing else.

"So Edward, what brings you here?" Angela asked curiously.

"Just... wanted to go to a new school," Edward shrugged, but I could tell that there was more to the story.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Jessica asked.

Edward chuckled "Um not at the moment, no."

Jessica gasped. "How can a guy like you not be in a relationship!?"

We all laughed.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Angela asked.

"Yes. But my past relationships didn't last long." He replied carelessly.

"You must love all the attention you're getting here then," I said abruptly. Oh crap. My eyes widened and I put my hands to my mouth. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way it just came out. I'm sorry."

Edward looked away awkwardly "Uh don't worry about it..."

See. This is why me and a good looking boy don't mix well.

"All I see on this table is constant chatting." Mr Demitriou said disappointedly.

"Sorry sir," we all said simultaneously.

"Get on with your work." He demanded.

We all looked down and began working.

The whole class became quiet when Mr Demitriou told off the rest so no one spoke a word until the end of science. I still felt guilty about what I said to Edward and I wanted him to know that I was truly sorry for what I said.

"Edward," I called.

He was putting on his bag. "Yes?"

"Look, it's killing me not knowing what you are thinking about me right now. I just want you to know that I am not a heartless bitch"

"It alright Bella. Like I said, don't worry about it." I felt a tingling sensation inside me when he said my name.

"Yeh. Um sure... right. Thanks." Talk about losing my cool.

"Um... I'll see you around then," Edward smiled.

"Yeh. See you around."

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

With one last smile he walked out the classroom.

"Oh my god Bella!" Jessica squealed. "Do you realise how many times I caught him staring at you in science!?"

"Who Edward?"

"Yes!" She shouted. "How did you do it? Keep your eyes off him? I think that's what made him stare at you a lot. You weren't giving him the attention that loads of people have been giving him today!"

I started laughing. "Oh Jessica. Sure I find him insanely attractive, but you know me, more focused on work," I admitted. We began walking out of science and I noticed that many girls in our science class were just shooting me death glares.

"You know everyone saw him staring at you by the way,"

"Great. So now I become the most hated girl in school because everyone wants him."

"They are just jealous. Ignore them." She whispered.

It's deranged what jealousy can do to people. I am friends with these girls and now all they want to do is murder me just because one guy was looking at me. I have done nothing wrong, yet I am getting the blame.

"I think Tanya is going to up her game when she hears about him staring at you," Jessica concluded.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said.

"Personally, I think you and Edward make a better couple,"

"Dude, it's his first day here and he's already linked with people!" I laughed.

My final lesson was IT and the word about me and Edward seemed to have quickly spread because people were asking me questions about me and him. I couldn't wait for it to be the end of the day.

It was finally form time. Most people were there and sitting in their places and I could see Tanya continuously staring at me. Even when I looked back her, she would still keep her gaze which was a bit intimidating. Edward finally walked in and that's when Tanya's attention got diverted from me to him. A massive smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

Edward asked Mrs Bradley where he would sit and guess what. Because I sit next to no one and I am all by myself at the back, she decided to place me and Edward together. Of course Tanya got pissed and of course Alice turned around and winked at me and of course everyone looked at me. I started playing with my fingers and looked down. This situation was very apprehensive for me. He slowly made his way to me and I heard him put his bag on the table and sit down next to me. Not once did I look at him.

"Can everyone please face the front!" Mrs Bradley barked. Moments like these, I'm glad we have bickering teachers.

"Hello Bella," He greeted.

"Hi... Edward," I replied sheepishly, still not making eye contact.

I could feel his stare on me and my face was getting hotter. There was a moment of awkward silence but he decided to break that. "Do you still think that I hate you?" He raised his eyebrow.

That made me look at him. His big green eyes pierced into mine and his face looked hard. "Well I don't." He finished.

"I never said that I think you hate me," I said. His face softened a bit.

"I just... got that impression. Sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault for saying what I said before._ I'm_ sorry." I replied.

"Okay, you need to stop beating yourself up for that," He laughed.

"Yes sir," I gave him a salute.

His laugh was intoxicating. I would just love to listen to him laugh all day.

"Thank you," He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Er... for what?" I asked.

"For being the first girl to be normal around me today," He gave me a crooked smile that made me lose focus for a while.

"No problem," I replied softly

All a sudden he squinted his eyes shut for a moment and put his hand to his stomach. He looked like he was in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked in concern.

A few seconds past and he let out a huge sigh as he readjusted himself in the chair.

"Yeah I'm fine," He replied.

"It didn't look like it,"

"Don't worry," He said.

I decided not to push him further even though I knew that there was something wrong with him.

"Okay," I muttered.

We stopped talking and after a while he looked like he was in a deep thought.

"It's time to go home. I will see you all tomorrow!" Mrs Bradley announced.

With that said everyone got up and began leaving the room. Me and Edward didn't say a word to each other.

"Spill," Alice ordered.

"Nothing happened," I retorted.

"Oh please, come on tell me!" She tested.

"For real, nothing happened." I repeated.

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Seriously!? Why don't you believe me?!"

"Okay, okay," She threw her hands in the air. "I believe you,"

"Thank you,"

"I'll see you tomorrow," She hugged me goodbye.

"See you." I said.

"So how was school?" My mum, Renee, asked.

"Meh, the norm," I replied.

Me, Renee and my dad Charlie were sitting around the table having dinner.

"Do you have any homework?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'

I finished dinner and helped mum with the cleaning and washing up. As soon as I done that I raced upstairs and hit the books, completely disregarding my homework. Before I knew it, it was night. I hit the lights and brushed my teeth and went to bed. I couldn't help but to dream about Edward. His face, his hair, his body, his eyes, his beautiful smile... just him. But there was something dark in my dream. A darkness creeping up behind him. It couldn't reach him, it was too far away, but I couldn't help the feeling of knowing that there's something wrong, that something bad is going to happen.


	2. Somethings Wrong

"He's not in today," Alice revealed.

"Who Edward?"

"Yep,"

"Everyone's wondering where he is," Jessica interjected.

I just arrived two seconds ago and here we are standing at the entrance of school already talking about Edward.

"Maybe he's just late," I shrugged.

"No. You know that guy Jasper? He said that Edward texted him saying that he's not feeling well today," Alice added.

"He looked fine yesterday," Jessica put in.

I then remembered him clutching his stomach yesterday. I decided to keep my mouth shut because whatever that was wrong with him, he obviously didn't want people to know.

"Tanya and her clique are walking around school trying to find him," Alice said.

"Of course they are. They are the popular group. They get everything they want," I surmised.

The day went on normally. People pondered about why Edward wasn't in, but other than that, it was a pretty dull day.

I arrived home ready to get some food in my stomach. I was always alone when I came home because both Charlie and Renee worked. Sure it got lonely at times, but I preferred it like this. I like being alone. I'm free to think and say what I want without having to worry about what people would think of me. I can eat whatever I want without people making a rude comment. I can wear whatever I want without being judged by people.

I began the process of making spaghetti. I love to cook. It helps to pass time. Renee and Charlie normally get home at around seven. Charlie is a nurse whilst Renee is a banker. My mum wasn't great in school. She always got herself into trouble, you should see her detention record. But then she realised something. She realised that messing about wasn't getting her anywhere, so she stopped. She stopped hanging around with the wrong people and began to study her arse off to get the grades that she needed and after a long, hard and challenging time, she got the grades that she wanted. It's possible you know. Everyone has the chance to improve themselves and achieve the things that they want to achieve, you just have to be diligent and eager. Strive towards your ambitions because it is up to you to get off your backside and do the things you need to do to achieve it.

I took a shower and done my homework. I heard the door open and in came Charlie and Renee.

"Hey baby," Renee said.

"Hi mum, hi dad," I replied. "How was work,"

"Depressing as always," Charlie yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Get some rest dad,"

"Will do," He said as he lazily walked up the stairs.

"Something smells nice," Renee sang.

"That would be because of me, I made spaghetti," I smiled.

"Mmm," Renee said as she licked her lips. She grabbed a plate and splat the spaghetti on there. "I needed this," Renee said. I began laughing. "How was your day?" She asked.

"Boring," I said.

"And why is that,"

I hesitated for a bit "Because... it just was,"

Renee raised an eyebrow at me and was trying not to smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm having a feeling that you found it boring because someone you're interested in wasn't in today,"

I just looked at her trying not to smile. "A mother knows," She smirked.

"Ugh! You're so annoying! I'm going upstairs!"

Renee just laughed at my reaction. Was it really that obvious that I had feelings towards someone I barely even knew?

The next day came and went. Still no sign of Edward. More days passed and people started to become worried about Edward. There had been no contact with him and no one knew what was happening. The weekend came and I just mostly spent my time watching TV and eating pizza. Such a great life. Before I knew it, it was Monday again. I was walking to the bus stop and I could see that someone, a boy, was waiting for the bus. It must have been that same guy that missed the bus when it was raining because he was wearing my school uniform. The more closer I got, the more clearer his face became. I was only a few meters away when I realised that the boy was actually Edward. He was on his phone so he didn't see me. I debated on whether or not to hide behind the bus shelter or go up to him and I had a feeling that he was always going to take this bus so what the heck! I'm going to see him all the time now so might as well talk to him!

I walked the remaining meters and sat down next to him. His head rose and he when he saw me he smiled and took out his headphones.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," He replied.

He looked sick. The colour of his face had faded a little but you couldn't tell unless you were close to him, which I was.

"You weren't in for a couple days," I said.

"Yeah... I was really ill," He looked down when he said that.

"Well are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm on some pills so I should be fine," He replied.

"Ah," I said.

"Have I missed anything at school?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure that you will catch up soon," I betted.

He chuckled but then it got followed by a groan and him putting his hand to his stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked in concern as I put my hand on his back.

He didn't reply for a few seconds as the pain subsided.

"I'm fine." He breathed.

"Have you seen a doctor?" I asked.

"The doctor just said that I should take pills to feel better. My stomach has been killing me and I have been vomiting everywhere," He admitted.

"Oh wow... Well hopefully you'll get better," I said.

"Thanks Bella," Yes. My heart did start beating rapidly when he said my name.

We started talking about other things like our hobbies and if we had pets. I kept repeating to him that I am quite uninteresting, but he always insisted for me to carry on and he never seemed to get bored of what I was saying. The bus came and we got on and began talking about what our favourite things were. It was mad that we had a lot in common. We began walking the rest of the way to school and the stares we were getting from our fellow peers were galling.

"Everyone's staring," I mentioned.

"Ah let them. What can they do?" He said. We laughed it off. We walked to form together and when they others saw us coming in together they were all open mouthed. There was no sign of Tanya, but I knew she would find out about our entrance together in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward," Alice snickered.

"Hi Alice," I replied giving her a face of 'don't do anything stupid'.

"How have you been?" She asked Edward.

"Felt ill, now I feel better," Edward said in a careless manner.

"Good, good... uh oh," Alice said whilst looking behind our heads.

I turned around and saw Tanya rushing towards us.

"Hi Edward!" She shrieked as she ran into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Woah.. Um. Hey Tanya," Edward replied.

On purpose Tanya held on him even longer just to show everyone (me) that he was hers. The death glare she was giving me also confirmed that she found out.

"Babe where have you been? I was worried!" Tanya wailed.

I couldn't stand there. I just walked away with Alice. If there's one thing I cannot stand, is people making you jealous and angry on purpose. I mean seriously, what is the point of it? Me and Alice walked out the art corridor (in which our form was in) and then came the on going questions.

"Did you flirt?" "Where does he live?" "Is he going to walk to school with you everyday now?" "What did he do when he saw you?" "Did you get his number" "Do you like him?"

So I explained to Alice what had happened and what we were talking about and she couldn't help but to have this cheesy grin on her face.

"I don't care, I ship you two." She announced.

The bell went and we had to walk back to form, when we got there everyone was already in so we had to run to the door and were greeted with stares from the others. Awkward.

I saw Edward sitting in his place and he gave me a smile, I smiled back at him.

"Why are you two late?" Mrs Bradley asked in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry Mrs, we were just getting our books from our lockers and the bell went," if there was one person who could make up something on the spot and people believed her, it was Alice.

"Mmm, okay sit down." Mrs Bradley brushed us off.

I power walked to my seat, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Where did you run off too?" Edward whispered.

"To get my books," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"You're such a bad liar," He put forth.

"Who said I was lying?" I challenged.

He started to laugh again. "Me, myself and I" he replied. I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Hey listen, do you want to hang around with me at lunch?" He requested.

There goes my heart.

"Um... yeah, yeah I would love to," I stammered.

" Great." He smiled.

So our lessons went by as normal and I wasn't really paying attention to most of them as I was more elevated for lunch to come. I told Alice that I wouldn't be with her today, he was upset, but as soon as I mentioned being with Edward she said, and I quote "Get with him," with a wink.

After a very long wait, the lunch bell rang and I was out of my class in a flash of lighting. I wondered around school searching for Edward and after a while I found him outside the library.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," He replied with a crooked smile.

"Lets go in the library,"

I followed his trail and we sat down on a table with a book in the middle of it.

"See this book? What is a book to you?" He asked.

"Um... I find books really fascinating" I replied.

"Why?" He quizzed.

"Because everyone book is different, it's filled with stories that are beautiful and have a meaning. When everything around you is in a tough position, reading helps."

"I find books very appealing." He said. "They all have a story and no matter what, in most cases, there is always a happy ending."

"Mmm... Why are we talking about books?" I questioned.

He gave me a smile. "Because our lives is a story. Every single individual has their own book. We all have different lives." He answered. "It's going to be filled with love, rage, jealousy, calmness, sadness, hate. It's just scattered with emotions."

"I don't see where you are going with this,"

"You will soon. When you're ready I'll tell you the answer," He smirked.

"And when will I be ready?" I asked.

He just shook his head and looked the other way. "It's a surprise. Just remember this." He said as he held the book in his hand.

We talked for the rest of lunch and we got so into our conversation that the bell brought us back to reality. Time had gone by so fast when I was with him. Luckily for me, we were in the same science class which was next lesson.

We walked to science together and the lesson started, but something happened to Edward half way through the lesson.

"Sir," He said weakly as he put up his hand.

"Yes Edward? What is it?"

"I feel like I'm going to faint."

He wasn't looking too good either. His face had lost a lot of colour and he looked fragile. He was a completely different from lunch to now.

"Do you want to go to the school nurse?" Mr Demitriou asked.

Edward simply nodded.

"Can someone please go with Edward?"

"I will," I said quickly before someone else stole my shot.

Mr Demitriou nodded at me and I helped Edward off his chair. We gradually made our way out of the class and then he said "I need to lie down," he sat on the floor and put his head between his legs.

"How are you feeling?" I asked whilst I rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Nauseas," He replied.

He took a few minutes on the floor before he could manage to get up again. We walked the remaining way to the nurses office and we walked in.

"Oh you're not looking well my dear," she said to Edward, "Have a seat," Edward done as he was told.

"What's happening?" She asked him.

"I feel dizzy and I feel like I'm going to pass out and be sick,"

"Maybe your blood sugar is low," She got up and went to her cupboard and got out a tin of biscuits and chocolates. "Here, eat these, maybe this will make you feel better."

"I don't feel like eating," He protested.

"Honey, you won't feel better unless we can get some sugar back into your system," she told him.

He groaned and took out a biscuit and gave it one small bite.

"Do you want to head back to class?" The nurse asked me.

"No, I want her to stay here," Edward answered for me.

The nurse didn't bother arguing with him as it was quite evident that he was in a bad state, so she let me stay.

I sat next to him on the sofa.

"Looks like you are still sick," I said.

"No shit," he laughed.

We sat there in silence as he kept taking small bites from his chocolate biscuit. A bit of colour did return, he was starting to look better.

"Feeling better?" I asked

"Yeah," He responded. "I don't know what's wrong with me," He huffed out.

"You're just sick... It will pass eventually,"

"I know, but I've never been _this _sick,"

"Just count on your white blood cells," I said.

He erupted into laugher. "You're funny," He smiled.

"Thanks," I bowed my head to him.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked.

"Of course I do,"

"Can I see it?"

I nodded and I took my phone out and passed it to him.

"You don't have a lock on this thing?" He asked in shock.

"Don't feel the need to have one," I shrugged.

"You never know, it could get stolen," He pointed out.

He turned his body towards me so that I couldn't see what he was doing on my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled and handed my phone back.

I gave him a confused look but then I looked at my phone to see that he added his number to it.

"Oh," I said. By this point I could feel a huge blush threatening to break free and land on the surface of my skin.

"Promise me that you will text me," He said.

"I promise," I quickly replied.

He nodded at me.

"Are you feeling any better?" the nurse asked him.

"Yes, but I want to sit down for a while," He requested.

"Sure no problem," she replied. "Darling maybe you should go, its time to go form now." The nurse ordered me.

"Oh okay..." I picked up my bag. "I'll see you tomorrow... Hopefully," I said to Edward.

"Remember your promise."

"I will," and with that said I walked out and headed to form. Alice must have been on drugs because of the way she spat out questions to me ninety miles per hour. She told me that in english Tanya kept sticking her ass and chest out when she was with Edward and Edward kept his focus on her eyes instead. Coming from a boy, I'm surprised that he done that. All most guys want these days is sex.

I was home now and the first thing I was go on my phone and text Edward, just like I promised.

**Bella: Hey Edward, it's me Bella. Looks like I remembered that promise ;)**

I sent that message and got on with the house work. I cooked, cleaned and took a quick shower and after all of that, I checked my phone to see that no message had come for me. Maybe he'd given me the wrong number? Maybe he was pranking me?

Renee and Charlie arrived home and we all had dinner. Mushroom ravioli was tonights dish. I finished and washed my plate and headed back upstairs to check my phone again, still nothing.

I decided to read a book and I must have lost track of time because my phone's notification went off and I looked at the time to see that it was almost midnight. Great, now I'm going to go to school looking like a zombie.

I shut my book and checked my phone to see that I had received a message from Edward.

**Edward: Hey Bella, sorry for the late reply. As soon as I got home I was knocked out. I'm probably guessing your sleeping right now...**

**Bella: Don't worry about it. And nope, I'm wide awake. I was reading a book and lost track of time.**

Two seconds later my phone went off again.

**Edward: Why hello night owl**

**Bella: How are you feeling?**

**Edward: Not too bad**

**Bella: You think you can make it to school tomorrow?**

**Edward: Yep. I should be fine, I think.**

**Bella: I heard Tanya was giving you quite a show today**

**Edward: Agh that girl makes me want to chop my ears off.**

**Bella: That bad huh?**

**Edward: She never stops talking to me!**

We continued texting each other for ages and once again, I lost track of time.

**Bella: Can you believe that it's 1:30am**

**Edward: what.**

**Bella: I know right!**

**Edward: You should get your beauty sleep, we have school tomorrow**

**Bella: You should too**

**Edward: I'm a boy, I don't need beauty sleep**

**Bella: LOL okay**

**Edward: Goodnight Bella.**

**Bella: Goodnight Edward.**

And once again my dreams got taken over by Edward. I dreamt that we had forever. I dreamt that we were together and we done crazy stupid things and went to concerts all the time. He dominated my dreams now.


	3. Revealed

"Strawberry or plum?" Alice asked.

"Hmm... strawberry." I replied.

She applied that flavour lip gloss to her small lips and rubbed them together.

"Hey Bella," I heard an all too familiar voice behind me say.

I turned around to see Edward looking like his normal self again.

"Hi," I said. "You look better today," I noted.

"I feel better too," he smiled back.

I looked back at Alice to see her proper smiling wide and looking in between me and Edward. Talk about making it obvious.

"Oh hi Alice," Edward said.

"Sup'" Alice replied.

"Eddie!" We heard a girly voice scream.

Edward inwardly groaned before he was attacked by Tanya greeting him with a massive hug.

"Hiiiiii" She said in a dreamy voice whilst using all the power of her blue eyes to seduce Edward.

"Hi." Edward said sternly.

"Um Bella and Alice, do you want to go in form now?" Edward quickly said.

Me and Alice were trying really hard not to laugh, but we nodded and Edward quickly made his way into form with us leaving a confused and irritated Tanya behind.

"Sweet escape," Alice told him.

"Oh my days she's so annoying she never leaves me alone!" Edward exclaimed.

"Sit down." We heard Mrs Bradley say.

Me and Edward headed to our seats together and when we sat down Tanya came in looking directly at us. She was up to no good, I could sense it.

"Don't let her get in your head," Edward called.

"Never will," I assured him.

"So can we hang around at break today? I can't do lunch. Jasper and Emmett want me to themselves this time round," He announced.

"Remind me to egg Jasper's and Emmett's houses," I replied.

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because they have taken away our time together," I joked.

He laughed. "Oh come on. I can spend twenty minutes with you today rather than an hour and if they let me off tomorrow you can have two hours with me because of lunch and then science," he winked.

"Hmm.. two hours with _the_ Edward Cullen... I dont know..." I tried to hide my smile.

"It will be the best two hours of your life," He put forth.

I looked at him in shock with my mouth wide open. His eyes widened as he realised how dirty that sounded.

"Oh my god! No! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

I burst out laughing and I knew I was turning red.

"Edward what were you suggesting!?" I laughed out.

He put his head into his hand trying to stop himself from laughing along with me. Even he was turning red!

After my laughing fit was over the bell went and Edward walked me to my lesson which was really sweet of him.

My lessons went by quite fast today and before I knew it, it was break. I came out of my lesson a bit late so when I came out I saw that Edward was standing outside my class.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

My heart sped out of control when he said that. I have never been called 'beautiful' by a guy before. I was called the slang words 'fit' and 'peng' but never 'beautiful' and to be honest, it is way more sexier when a guy calls you beautiful rather than those stupid slang names that in my opinion, degrade a woman in a strange way.

"Hey," I said in a quiet voice making sure I was looking at the floor because if I looked at him I knew that I would melt into a puddle.

He put his arms around my shoulder which definitely gained the attention of the people around us and triggered off a hideous amount of whispers amongst their social groups. Edward noticed me being uncomfortable with everyone staring at us so he said "Let people think what they want. Keep them guessing. It's none of their business anyway." He was right. It was no ones business. Me and Edward are just friends that are growing really close to each other. Why can't people just accept the fact that if a girl and a boy are really close friends there is nothing going on between them? There's always that speculation of them liking each other secretly. Well don't get me wrong, I do find Edward insanely attractive, but I have to keep it mutual. I can't like him. I just can't. Not when everyone wants him. There is too much pressure on us becoming a couple that it might cause a strain on our current relationship with each other and I don't want that because I'm afraid of losing him. It's stupid because I have known him for a week, but we have grown such a strong bond already that I just don't see myself without him. He makes me feel wanted in the world.

We made our way outside and we sat on the bench. It was quite cold, but being used to British weather, it didn't annoy me.

"So how were your lessons?" I asked.

"Boring," He replied. "Do you want to know the amount of people that kept asking me about me and you?" He asked.

I groaned. "Everyone thinks that we have a thing, dont they?"

"Yep," He replied. "I didn't say anything though. I find it amusing watching them wonder what is going on. It keeps things interesting."

I chuckled. "You're evil," I joked.

He shrugged. "People always want to know. I just tend to be a very secretive and protective guy. I barely let people know my troubles unless I really trust them."

"Do you trust me?" I asked in curiosity.

He gave me a heart warming smiled. "Of course I do,"

"Then promise me that you will never keep anything from me that is important," I requested.

"Well it depends -"

"Promise me," I cut him off.

He sighed and got up and put his hand on his heart. "I promise that I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will not keep any secrets from my best friend Isabella Marie Swan." He sat back down and gave me a crooked grin.

"Oh, so now we're best friends?" I smiled.

"If you want to be," He shrugged.

"Let me think about that..." A few seconds passed by and Edward was looking at me trying not to smile as I pretended to be thinking. "Yes." I finally gave out.

"Yes!" He raised his left hand and I slapped it with mine.

We laughed and talked about random stuff for the rest of break and then the bell went signalling the end of our chat. Once again he walked me to my class and this time he hugged me goodbye. The death glares I received from girls during that was amusing.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" "Are you two dating?" "Have you gave him head?" These questions were the most asked during my lessons and I found myself repeating the whole 'we are just friends' thing to everyone in each class. I swear that I have never received so much attention in my life. Before Edward I was the quiet, shy and awkward girl and now I am the girl that everyone wants information out of just because I am close to Edward.

Form came and it came to a shock seeing that Edward didn't come to form.

"Aw, it looks like Edward has left you," Tanya snapped at me.

"Oh get lost Tanya," Alice broke in.

So at lunch Alice told me that Edward and Tanya were talking a lot, but she couldn't hear what they were saying as she sits on the other side of the classroom. It pissed me off how Edward and Tanya were next to each other in english because she is my worst enemy and to have her next to Edward was just a piss take and she was taking full advantage of it.

"Shut up Alice." Tanya said. She flicked her hair and walked away dramatically. Ugh that girl really ticked me off.

When school finished I texted Edward.

**Bella: Hey. Where were you in form? Are u okay?**

I got home and they was still no reply from Edward. Fifty minutes of silence from him. I figured that he must be doing something important so I didn't risk another text to him. The hours went by and there was still nothing from him. Charlie didn't come home either and Renee said that he was working an extra hour because a patient needed an emergency X-ray for their abdomen. It's scary to think how quickly your life changes when you are told that there is something wrong with you. To think that you are not a normal, healthy human anymore must be a great challenge to deal with, so I always praise those who are going through a health problem because they must be strong as fuck to deal with the stress the problem causes.

I was in bed now and there was still no message from Edward. By this time I was becoming worried, but I was too tired and just like that I drifted into sleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of those stupid ass annoying birds tweeting in the stupid sunlight that was beaming down straight onto my face. I checked my phone to see that I had a few messages from Edward that came through at three in the morning.

**Edward: I don't think my night owl is awake right now... Considering school tomorrow and the time, I'm guessing you're asleep. **

**Edward: I am so sorry about not being in form and not replying to your text message. I was in hospital and you know how crappy hospital reception is. I literally didn't have any connection at all so your message came through when I came out. Sorry.**

**Edward: I probably won't come to school in the morning or at all because I am tired as fuck right now, but if you want, we can meet after school at the park?**

**Edward: looks like you probably won't get your two hours in school with me today, but I still want that two hours and I will get that after school okay! :)**

**Edward: Let's just pray your parents will let you. I will see you soon Bella x**

**Edward: text me if you can come in the morning and then call me after school so that we can meet up.**

All I was thinking was why Edward was in hospital.

**Bella: Oh my god! Edward why were you in hospital!?**

He was probably sleeping right now so I wasn't expecting a text back. I got dressed and asked Renee if it was okay if I could go after school and she said sure but she wanted me back before six.

**Bella: My mum is allowing me to go btw so I guess I will see you after school. You have some explaining to do...**

So school came and went. I felt as if it wasn't complete without Edward being in school and people kept asking me where he was, but I said I didn't know to keep the speculation off of us. I only told Alice about what happened because she is my best friend. We have been through everything together. Alice told me not to worry, but I was worried. Something was definitely wrong with Edward and he promised not to keep a secret from me. I need to know what is wrong with him.

School came to an end and I checked my phone to see that I had a message from Edward twenty minuted before the end of school.

**Edward: Awesome! I will be waiting by our bus stop for you.**

I literally power walked my way to the bus stop after I got that text. And he came into view. He was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his upper body and ripped jeans that had a chain on them. God he looked sexy.

"Hello beautiful," he kissed my forehead which caused me to stop breathing for a while.

I looked at him, more like inspected him, and he was off. He looked weak.

"Edward... what... what ha-"

"Come let's go to the park," he interjected.

That really annoyed me because now it was obvious that there was something wrong with him.

He grabbed my hand and that made me forget my annoyance instantly and made me focus on how I felt this weird feeling run up my arm as I wrapped my head around the fact that we were holding hands and walking.

"Edward what happened?" I asked him.

He kept quiet and looked straight ahead.

"Edward." I said more sternly.

"How was school?" He asked trying to change the subject.

The annoyance returned.

"Why aren't you telling me what is wrong with you?" I protested back.

He was silent for a few seconds and then replied with "there's nothing wrong with me," he gave me a small smile, but I could see the pain in his eyes. He looked sick, heck, he _was_ sick. Why can't he just tell me what was wrong with him?

"Edward Cullen I am not stupid." He pursed his lips and looked down. "Remember your promise yesterday about not keeping secrets from me." I said.

"This secret is not something you want to hear!" He snapped. Well that shut me up. He let go of my hand as I looked on at him in bewilderment.

"Can we just not talk about this please?" He asked. There was something in his voice that broke and his eyes were starting to tear up so I just nodded.

We walked the remaining way to the park. Ten minutes of silence between us.

"This way," He said as he guided me through the woods.

I stumbled a few times because of the stupid branches on the floor but he was always there to make me stable again. We kept walking and then we reached a clearing. The wheat surrounded the area but there was a path built in for people to freely walk in. It was a beautiful landscape. The sun was starting to set and the bare branches and the sparkles of wheat in the air made this place look like something from a movie.

He guided me through the wheat to a bench that was sitting in between two trees. We sat down on the bench and took in the scenery for a while. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. He looked so sick and worn out. I gave him a small smile and he gave me one back too as he grabbed a hold of my hand.

"You're hand is so soft," He whispered against my hand and then he kissed it. That kiss felt like it was burning through my skin leaving a permanent mark. He came closer to me and wrapped his free hand around my shoulder and brought me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt safe. I felt safe and loved and protected and all my worries about people judging me and Edward were gone. It was just me and Edward, no one else and that was a nice change. He smelled amazing and I couldn't stop myself from taking in his scent. The whole thing was so calming and relaxing, but I knew it was about to turn ugly. He was going to tell me something that I would not like.

"I was at the hospital yesterday," he began. I didn't say anything. I just closed my eyes waiting for it. "At school I was having severe stomach pain and they called the ambulance," He took in a deep breath. "I was at the hospital for hours. They gave me pain killers and the pain wasn't as severe as before, but it still hurt, that's when they knew something was wrong," I gulped. I shut my eyes tighter as I felt the hot salty water forming. "They took an X-ray of my abdomen and it didn't look too good," that's when his voice began to break. I felt his arm around my shoulder go off me and I looked up to see that he was rubbing his eyes.

I touched his face and he looked at me through his fingers and then began wiping off the remaining tears. "There's no secrets between us," He whispered. "Bella... You're the first person outside my family that knows this..." He stopped as another wave of tears hit him. I began rubbing his back, not saying a word. He had his hands in his heads and dared not to look at me as he said the words that I was dreading. "I have stomach cancer." he divulged.


	4. Friends?

I was having a hard time processing the words he just said. Stomach cancer. Cancer. Actual cancer. I sat there bewildered knowing that someone I knew had been touched by gods curse on humans. I felt a lump in my throat and my tears were clouding my vision, but I refused to set the waters free.  
"Cancer." I said my voice thick and hoarse.  
"Cancer." He repeated.  
I looked at him and saw that his green eyes were twinkling because of the tears that were silently streaming down his face.  
He kissed my forehead and his eyes landed on mine.  
"Please... don't cry. Shit happens," He said as he wiped away my tears from my face.  
"Why is the world so cruel to good people," I cried. "Why, why, why, why, why, why," I kept repeating as I put my head into my hands, pulling at my hair.  
"Bella, please, don't do this. Stop." He requested as he tugged my arm making me put my head back up.  
He looked at me with eyes filled with fear and pain and I couldn't handle it. I couldn't look at him like this. I wanted a healthy Edward. One that wasn't suffering. But shit happens right? Shit happens.  
"Bella Swan, you made me promise to you yesterday that I will not keep secrets from you, so I need you to promise me something in return. Stay . Promise me that you will stay ." His voice was desperate and he used the full power of his emerald green eyes on me.  
"I promise," I breathed out.  
He put his forehead on mine and that made my heart instantly go out of control.  
"Thank you," He said. And just like that he removed his forehead from mine which allowed me to breathe again.  
I went home after I got a brief summary of how his family is feeling and what needs to be done to cure him. He told me his mother, Esme, was heart broken that her beloved child had an illness that was tough to battle and as for his father, Carlisle, he was just as broken as Esme was, just like any parent who has to go through the news of knowing that their child is sick from a stupid mutation within the body. As for Edward's cancer, it was caused by an infection of the bacteria Helicobacter pylori and that the symptoms will include him having stomach pain, weakness nausea, vomiting.. Thankfully, Edward's cancer was only on stage two so it was still kind of on it's early stages. The doctors told him that he will definitely need to have surgery to remove part of his stomach that had the cancer and afterwards he would undergo some chemotherapy. It made me feel better that his cancer wasn't in it's advanced stages, but that constant voice of him having cancer always remained in my head. He was going to have surgery in four days and he made me vow not to tell anything to anyone in school, which was fine because I never reveal any secrets, not even to Alice sometimes.  
**Edward: How are you doing? **  
**Bella: The real question is, how are YOU doing? **  
**Edward: Bella... can you make me another promise? Please just treat me normally. Please just treat me as if there is nothing wrong with me. Please.**  
My heart broke when I read that text. I couldn't imagine what he was going through, so I obliged to his request.  
**Bella: I pinky promise 3**  
**Edward: Haha 3 **  
I big smile crept on my face as I saw that love heart at the end of his text.  
**Bella: Remember to take your pills. I don't want you coming to school with another attack of stomach pains.**  
**Edward: Don't worry, Esme wouldn't let me sleep unless I take them :'D**  
**Bella: Well thank you Esme for looking after my best friend when I'm not there :'D**  
My bedroom door opened and I saw it was Charlie at the door giving me a disappointed look.  
"Bella, you're suppose to be sleeping, not being on your phone." He groaned.  
"Sorry," I put my phone down on the floor and adjusted myself in my bed. "Goodnight,"  
"Goodnight honey," He walked out and I waited a few minutes and grabbed my phone again.  
**Edward: I told Jasper and Emmett by the way**  
**Bella: How did they take it? **  
**Edward: They were upset, of course. **  
**Bella: Edward... it's not your fault. Our bodies do what they want to do. **  
**Edward: Well my body is a mother fucker. **  
A small laugh escaped my lips.  
**Bella: I am really tired**  
**Edward: Really? It's only 10:30. What happened to my night owl :(**  
**Bella: a comfy bed. That's what happened :'D**  
**Edward: I bet your bed isn't as comfy as mine ;)**  
**Bella: Stop trying to stall me. I can barely keep my eyes open. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Edward xx**  
**Edward: Goodnight beautiful xx**

XOXOXO

I was at the bus stop getting lost into my phone and catching up on the latest news on social media when I got interrupted by the sound of his velvety voice.  
"Hi," he smiled and he leaned forward to give me a hug. Holy crap he smelt and felt amazing. All too soon the hug was over and we stood staring at each other.  
"The bus is here," He announced. He didn't even look away from me and he knew the bus was here? I turned around and saw that the bus just pulled into the bus stop.  
"Oh," I replied.  
"Come let's go," He grabbed my waist and guided me inside the bus to our seat.  
The feeling of his hand on my waist was sending me over the edge. His hands perfectly fit my curves and I couldn't stop smiling so I used my hair as a shield.  
We sat down and his hands left my waist and he raised his eyebrow at me but shook his head and began laughing.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing,"  
"Oh come on... why are you laughing?"  
He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and nudged his arm.  
We walked the remaining way to school and as usual, people were staring.  
"Hey you guys," Alice smiled.  
"Hey Alice," both me and Edward said.  
"Um Alice... You know Jasper?" Edward raised his eyebrow at her.  
"Yeah.." she replied.  
"He's probably going to kill me for saying this, but he likes you," Edward revealed.  
Both mine and Alice's jaws dropped as we looked at Edward and then at each other.  
"Yes Alice! Get in there!" I laughed. Her face turned bright red and I couldn't stop laughing because she had the biggest crush on Jasper. She's liked him since she first met him in Year 7.  
"I'm sorry, I had to say it! He always talks about you so I figured that I should get things going for you two and he happened to steal my pizza yesterday so this is revenge on him," Edward put forth. Alice covered her face and started laughing. Usually, Alice was extroverted, but this is the first time I have seen her being coy.  
"Alice likes Jasper," I said to Edward and because of that I received a slap on the arm by her.  
"Oh my god Bella! Shut up!" She screamed.  
"Really!? New couple alert!" Edward joked.  
"Oh my god you two are so fucking annoying!" that was the last thing she said to us before she walked off to god knows where.  
Me and Edward walked into form and sat in our places. Alice came in a little late which earned her a lecture by Ms Bradley about arriving to school on time gaining the whole classes attention.  
Me and Alice walked to Spanish together and Jasper is in our class and the joy that ran through us when we saw that our teacher wasn't in was amazing. Of course Alice ran over and sat next to Jasper, both of them smiling at each other with twinkles in their eyes. I'm not going to lie, they really do suite. Literally that whole lesson, Alice and Jasper were in their own little bubble, I didn't bother to join in their conversation as they looked like they did not want to be disturbed, so I began thinking about Edward. He had cancer and there was nothing I could do to help him. When you think about cancer all you think about is death. Imagine losing Edward... No. Nope. No. Its stupid because everyone dies, but I just can't accept the fact that Edward might die young. Okay, I need to stop thinking about death, that's just depressing.  
"So Jasper is taking me out on a date on the weekend," Alice revealed at lunch.  
"Oh my god really!? You should thank Edward," I said.  
She smiled. "Yeah, I really should... Um Bella?"  
"Yes?"  
"Jasper told me something..." she was smiling from ear to ear.  
"What?"  
"Edward likes you," she unveiled. I dropped my food into my plate.  
"What."  
She chuckled. "Edward Cullen likes you." She repeated.  
"Really?"  
"Yes!" She shouted all giddy. "The hottest guy in school, with a perfect personality might I add, likes you!" That definitely gained me a few stares from people around us.  
"Alice shhh"  
"Oh. Sorry," She bit her lip.  
"How do you know?" I whispered to her.  
"Well me and Jasper were talking and when I mentioned Edward telling me that he likes me he got annoyed so I guess he told me Edward likes you to get revenge on him,"  
"Oh my god." Was all that escaped my lips.  
"We should totally go on a double date one day!" Alice squealed.  
"Alice I..."  
"Oh Bella... I know that you don't trust boys because of Jacob cheating on you but please... Jacob was a player, he didn't treat you right at all... Edward treats you great! Trust me, he won't ever cheat on you."  
"Alice I can't have a relationship with him,"  
"But why?!" She shouted.  
"When people find out they are going to hate me. Plus, there are girls here are way more prettier than me so I don't know why Edward would want me when he can have any of them." I said.  
"Oh Bella, who cares about what people think!? And don't you ever think that you are less worthy than anyone else, you're fucking hot!" She exclaimed.  
"I just can't.. not right now," I said.  
She sighed. "You're going to like him one day, and when you do, you will love him and then get married and then have sexy children," She shrugged.  
I rolled my eyes at her. "okay," I replied sarcastically.  
It was time for form and I was dreading it because I would have to see Edward. I didn't want things to be awkward between us and with me knowing that he likes me, things were about to get awkward.  
"Hey," he greeted me as he sat down in his seat.  
"Um hi.." I avoided eye contact. Great. I was already acting awkward.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked me. I looked at him and saw that his face was all puzzled up.  
"Yeah, nothings wrong," I gulped. Well that gave it away. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Bella I am not stupid. Something is bothering you, what is it?" He asked.  
"Umm... Well..." I scratched my hair and bit my lip. Should I tell him? What's the point of keeping it in? If I don't tell him he'll probably think that I am avoiding him and we won't be friends anymore. But if I do tell him, our friendship could become awkward. "JaspertoldAlicethatyoulikemeandthenshetoldme" I said incredibly fast. It looked like that he definitely understood what I said judging by the way his eyes widened.  
"Well fuck..." he sighed "Meh, at least I don't have to hide my feelings for you anymore," he smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders.  
"Um Edward..." I shrugged his arm off my shoulders and he looked, well, rejected. "I'm sorry, I- I- I can't have another relationship... Me and relationships just don't work and considering my last relationship, well it left me heartbroken that's for sure. Eight months down the drain," I told him.  
"Bella.. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. But I'm not going to stop trying until we go out... just a warning," he smiled.  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Keep dreaming Edward," I joked.  
"Seriously, I won't stop until I die,"  
My smile dropped off my face. "Don't say that," I told him.  
He gave me a disappointed look. "Just because I have a disease with no cure, doesn't mean I can't fight it and survive Bella," He argued. I pursed my lips and looked away. He put his finger under my chin and guided my head to look at him. "I _will_ fight it." He said.

XOXOXO

**Edward: Why are people so afraid of death? **  
I was home now and cooking dinner for Charlie and Renee. Thank god I take catering as a GCSE otherwise I would have ordered takeaway every night.  
**Bella: Because people want to live**  
**Edward: But death happens to everyone. We all know what is coming for us.**  
**Bella: I know, but imagine lying on your death bed thinking about all the things you could have done in the past but didn't**  
**Edward: Well you could do it heaven? **  
**Bella: Only if you get into heaven**  
**Edward: So I'm guessing you believe in God?**  
**Bella: Of course I do, don't you? **  
**Edward: 100% believe in God**  
**Bella: I don't understand why some people don't believe**  
**Edward: Because they want proof. They want to see God, but I find that funny.**  
**Bella: Why do you find it funny?**  
**Edward: We don't see air, but we can feel it so we know it's real. That's how it is with God. We may not see God, but we know he's there because we can feel him in our hearts; that's only if you believe though**  
**Bella: Wow, what a great way to put it**  
**Edward: Haha yeah.. I used to doubt Gods existence, but one day Esme told me the whole air and god thing and it just made sense**  
**Bella: What else do you believe in? **  
**Edward: I believe that everything happens for a reason. Maybe me having cancer is going to make me er or it may kill me because god doesn't want to see shit happen to me in the future because he loves me**  
**Bella: Edward.. **  
**Edward: God knew what our life was going to become when we were just a bunch of cells in the womb**  
I didn't reply to him anymore. It was vexatious of him to be talking about death to me. I didn't want to think about that, but he keeps bringing it up. I don't want to think about the possibility of losing him and I know that rejecting the whole death thing will be fucking stupid when he dies as I will hurt even more, but right now, rejecting death made me feel better, and that's what I wanted, to be happy. After ten minutes I got another text from him**.**  
**Edward: Bella? Where did you go?**  
I still didn't reply. I was finally in bed when another text came through.  
**Edward: Goodnight beautiful xxx**  
I smiled at that text, but I still didn't reply to him. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, not that I didn't want him to like me more, I just like to be a little mysterious.


	5. Realisation

I was just about to leave the house in the morning to go to school and then I heard someone knocking on the door. My eyes popped out of my head when I saw who it was.

"Edward!?"

He chuckled. "Surprise!"

"What the hell!? Why are you here? How do you even know where I live!?"

"Well after you were ignoring my text messages to you I guessed something was bothering you so I thought that I should cheer you up which made me text Alice asking where you live and she gave me this address and here I am! Oh.. And here are your flowers,"

He handed me a bouquet of red roses and my heart roared into flames.

"I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked so I went traditional... Hope you like them," he said.

I smiled at him and he gave me a sexy crooked smile that made me melt. "I love them... Thank you,"

"Oh it's nothing... Anything to make you happy," He voiced with affection.

"I'll put these in a vase, I'll be back in a second," I told him.

I rushed to the kitchen and couldn't find a vase so I filled a large cup with water and placed the roses in there and ran back to the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I replied.

I closed the door and we began walking to the bus stop together.

"So my surgery is in two days now," He pointed out.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Of course I am. And it pisses me off how I will have a scar from it for the rest of my life," he groaned.

"Well, scars make you look more sexy and manlier," I admitted.

"Bella Swan did you just call me sexy?" He grinned.

My eyes widened. "No!" I shouted. "I just meant in general," I said.

"Sure," He said sarcastically and shook his head.

"Can I come and visit you in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course you can. I'm going to look horrible though"

"I don't care. I have to see you afterwards,"

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For caring about me that much to visit me in hospital,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're kidding me right? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Not a caring friend," he joked.

We were now in school and I noticed that each day less people kept staring at us as they got used to seeing us together.

I got to form and my jaw literally dropped at the sight before me. Alice and Jasper kissing. Tongue and everything! I looked over to Edward and he looked at me and we both made a face and laughed.

"It looks like they got things going," Edward said.

"You don't say?" I shook my head.

"Jesus look at them go!" Edward laughed.

"They haven't even come up for air yet!" I said in disbelief.

"Oh come on Bella, they both have liked each other for a long period of time. They have probably fantasied about this moment for ages and now that it's happening in reality... well... let them have their fun," He smiled.

"Having a crush is stupid," I blurted out.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "And why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because, you like them and they might not like you back and sometimes when you get your hopes up about them liking you, they just throw it all back in your face and decide to date someone else." I ranted.

"That's because the person you have a crush on is an idiot. Only idiots do that. Take it as a sign of them not being the right person for you, that the right one will come along eventually." He put forth.

"mmmh" I said.

"Edward!" Tanya's voice screeched. She ran up to him and kissed his cheek and I had to stop myself from laughing after seeing his reaction to that.

"Tanya," He replied in a dull tone as he wiped her 'germs' off his face.

Tanya eyed me and then stood right next to me kind of pushing me behind her. Pfft.

"Listen, I am throwing a party for my birthday! Hitting that big sixteen! So I was wondering if you would want to come?" She handed him an invitation.

Edward looked at it in his hands. "Umm... Only if you invite Bella too," He replied to her.

Her smile dropped from her face, but then she turned around and gave me such a fake smile.

"Here," was all she said to me as she handed my invitation.

She turned back around to look at Edward. "I will see you at my party," she winked at him and walked off making sure that her hips were on full swing.

"Are you really going to go?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm not usually the partying type." He admitted.

"Well neither am I,"

"I guess it would be a good time though. Have my chance to live a little after the surgery, but I'm not going to do anything stupid or drink." He said.

"I've never been to a party you know," I revealed.

"Well now is your chance" He held up the invitation. "I won't go if you don't" He said.

I sighed. "Fine! I'll see what my parents say,"

He gave me a heart warming smile and came closer to me and kissed my cheek. My whole body literally froze and the only thing I felt was that burning sensation in the place he kissed me. He slowly put his face away from mine and he looked... guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have -" He was cut short by the bell. He looked at me awkwardly. "Um.. should we go in?"

I nodded in response.

We didn't say anything to each other in form, we sat there in complete and utter awkward silence. It had to be one of my most uncomfortable situations I have ever been in.

Me and Edward avoided each other for the whole day too. Only in the corridors when we saw each other from a distance we would smile and wave, but other than that there was no interaction.

Alice kept rambling on about how perfect everything is now that she has Jasper and it made me think about Edward. Before Edward came along in my life, everything was boring and stupid, but now that he's here, it's like, everything is colourful and bright in my life. It's amazing how one person can change you. And then I began thinking about the kiss on the cheek. I remembered how good it felt and how it had my whole body on fire afterwards. And that's when I knew.. I liked Edward, and Edward liked me. I put my head into my hands and groaned.

"Hey are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I think I like Edward," I muttered.

I looked up at Alice due to the minute of silence that followed after I said that and she had her jaw hanging down.

"Belward!" She screamed. "Oh my god! This is amazing! Me and Jasper and you and Edward! How perfect is this! I need to get you two together! He likes you and you like him so this should be easy,"

"Alice... No." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you still fussing over Jacob being a prick to you? Bella, I know that Edward will never cheat on you!" She groaned.

"Fuck Jacob." I spat. "Me and Edward can't happen right now," I said.

"Bella if this is about people judging you again I will-"

"No! It's not."

"Then what is it?"

I couldn't tell Alice about the cancer thing. That was Edward's right and I'm sure Jasper knew that too.

"I can't tell you,"

She gasped. "I am your best friend!"

"I know you are, but this is not my secret to share." I replied.

"You don't trust me?" She asked.

"Oh Alice, I trust you with my life, but if I tell you it wouldn't be the right thing, he has to tell you,"

"Who Edward?"

Oh shit. I didn't reply to that and Alice looked, well, she had the look of determination to find out what Edward's secret is.

It was time for form again. And I walked in and saw that Edward was writing something down in his notebook.

I sat down next to him and when he noticed me he quickly shut the notebook and placed it in his bag.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. His face was turning bright red.

"Oh please tell me," I pouted.

He looked at my lips and licked his.

"No," He replied softly.

I let out a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Same old, same old," I replied. "So your surgery..."

"What about it?"

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"I don't know... A few hours maybe,"

I nodded. "Do you think they are going to get it all out?" I asked.

"If god wants,"

I rested my head on his shoulder, not daring to look at his face.

"Lets go out tomorrow, celebrate your last day of being scar free," I said.

I heard a chuckle. "We have school," He pointed out.

"Let's bunk. Someone's well being is more important than school,"

"Rebel," He laughed.

"Let me take you somewhere," He said.

"And where will that place be?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. I will pick you up at your house,"

"Okay," I whispered.

And that night I rushed home and began picking out a few dresses that were cute and watched youtube videos on how to do your hair and makeup for a date, not that it was a date, we are just going to hang out. Once everything was sorted, I told Renee that it was non school uniform day tomorrow and as for the school calling to see where I am, I would call the school in the morning and act as Renee telling them that I am ill. Perfect plan.

That night I slept I felt peace and relaxation. I pictured me and Edward being together and how much of a great time we would have with one another, but there was always that sense of anxiety and wondering what would happen to him, but I knew that I had to be strong.


	6. The 'Date'

Okay I have to admit, I looked hot. Not to sound vain or anything, put seeing myself done up was a morale booster. My hair was in a messy updo and my make up was nothing too heavy, just suitable for a date and then my floral printed tulip dress done my body proud and I matched it with light brown wedges.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and when I was satisfied I sent a text to Edward.

**Bella: Hey where are you?**

I quickly made myself some cereal and ate it as I waited for him to text back.

**Edward: About fivish minutes away from your house **

**Bella: Kk**

It was the longest five minutes of my life. I finally heard a knock on the door and I opened it and...

"Holy shit," I muttered to myself as I took him in.

Wow. Fuck. Oh my god. Bella get yourself together. He was dressed in grey buttoned up shirt, but he left a few buttons on the top open allowing me to see a small insight of his chest, he had on a light brown tie and ordinary boy jeans and black Nike shoes. It doesn't sound amazing, but trust me, it looked amazing.

I looked at his face and saw that he was also checking me out and I blushed furiously.

"Hi," I said breaking the silence.

His green eyes landed on mine in an instant.

"Hey," He gave me a crooked smile. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Come on let's go," He held out his hand and I placed my hand in his and I couldn't ignore that massive rush of electricity that rushed through my arm when I touched him.

"You look beautiful," He grinned.

I gave out a small laugh. "You look amazing," I returned the compliment. He gave me a smile. "So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Well, it's nothing special, I'm just going to take you to the cinema and then we can go and grab something to eat at Pizza Hut," He revealed.

I nodded. "Just to be clear Edward... this is not a date," I let out.

He sighed. "I know," he looked down now.

Our hands were still locked and I felt guilty about not returning my affection to him, but I didn't want a relationship. Relationships are just urgh, I don't know, hard.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked to make him forget about what I just told him.

"The Conjuring,"

My eyes widened. "That horror film?"

"Yep,"

"Oh no, no. We are not watching a horror film!" I barked.

He began laughing.

"It's not funny! Me and horror films do not mix well!" I rambled.

"Oh come on face your fears, besides I will be at your side the whole time," He said.

Now it struck me. He wanted me to watch a horror film so that when I got scared I will hold on to him. Pfft.

"Fine," I replied calmly.

He looked shocked. "Wait... You actually want to watch it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Great!" He smirked to himself. Oh no, he wasn't going to get any of that holding onto him in the cinema. I will sit there and hold onto the chair.

XOXOXOX

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed in terror as that scary as fuck kid appeared on screen in a 'I just shit in my pants' way.

I heard laughing beside me and I peered through my hands at him.

"Don't fucking laugh!" I cried.

"Sorry, sorry," He wiped away the tears from his eyes.

It was about an hour into the film and I still hadn't jumped into Edward's arms and I was proud of myself.

"Do you want a hug?" He asked.

"No," I quickly replied.

"Okay, but just to let you know, my arms are free," He paid his attention back onto the movie.

The film kept going and I couldn't handle it. One part scared me so much that I actually began crying.

"Hey, oh my god are you okay?" I heard Edward ask.

I couldn't take it anymore, I put my body into his and he instinctively wrapped his strong, protective arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's just a movie it's not real." He kissed my hair and I kept crying silently, but it calmed me down. His comfort calmed me down and his smell too. He smelt amazing. "We can go if you want," He whispered in my ear.

"No, I want to see the end," I let him hold me for a little longer, until I made my way out of his arms and settled back down in my chair. There was only a couple minutes of the movie left and thank god it finally finished. I never want to see another scary movie again.

"I can't believe I actually cried," I said.

He chuckled. "Sorry for making you watch it,"

"Don't be. It was my first proper horror movie. I can tick that off my bucket list,"

"You have a bucket list?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not in physical form, I haven't wrote it down,"

He nodded.

"Pizza hut is right there," He nodded his head towards it.

"Cool," I replied.

We walked into Pizza Hut and made our way into our seats, we spent a while deciding on what to eat when a waiter came up to us.

"What may I get for the beautiful couple," He asked as he held his notepad and pen in his hands.

"Oh no... we're not a couple," I told him.

"Not yet," Edward smiled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"My apologise, have you decided on what to eat?"

"Yeah, we will just have a large pizza with cheese filled crust," Edward told him.

The waiter wrote that down and walked away.

My phone began ringing and I saw that it was Alice.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Alice.. Let me take this," I pressed the start call button and was instantly shot with "Bella? Where are you!? Why aren't you in school?!"

"I'm with Edward," I said. The line went quiet for a moment.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "I want the deets afterwards! Okay, okay, go. Bye!" There was a beep and looked down at my phone to see that she was gone.

Edward chuckled.

We began talking about random things until our food came and when it did, a few minutes later, I saw someone that I never wanted to see again.

"Bella!" Jacob walked up to me. My eyes widened and I looked down at my pizza. "I haven't heard from you in a long time baby," He kissed my cheek and I pushed him away.

"Go away Jacob,"

"Aw come on babe, don't be like that," He said against my ear as he stroked my neck gently with his fingers.

"Who are you?" Edward asked Jacob.

"He's no one," I replied to him.

Jacob laughed. "Im Jacob, Bella's boyfriend," He put his hand across the table to Edward. I looked at Jacob in disgust.

"Ex boyfriend." I spat.

Jacob rested his hand back into his lap and looked at me. "I know you still want me, Michelle was a one time thing,"

"Oh so that was that whores name!? I don't care Jacob. I am so over you."

"If you are so over me then why do you care about what that 'whore' is called," He argued back. I looked back at him and I was furious.

"I am so glad we go to different schools." And with that said, I got up and got my cup of coca cola and dumped the whole thing over his head. "Consider this as my revenge on you cheating on me. Goodbye." I grabbed my purse and looked at Edward to see him trying really hard not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at buddy?" Jacob slammed the table and got up.

Edward put both of his hands in the air. "Nothing," He smirked. Jacob looked like he was about to snap back, but I interrupted. "Jacob... Fuck. You." Man I always wanted to say that to his face.

"I will get you back for this Bella!" Jacob screamed.

I rushed to Edward's side of the table and grabbed his hand and we ran out of there leaving Jacob to pay for our meal. We kept running until we got to the bus stop and we burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you done that!" Edward said inbetween breaths.

"The amount of times I dreamed about it," I laughed hysterically.

"So I'm guessing you two dated and he cheated on you?"

"Yep!"

"Well he's an idiot,"

"I know!" I agreed.

Our bus came and we got on it and we kept laughing about Jacob the whole time. We got off and it was time to go our separate ways to go home.

"I had a great time," I admitted.

"So did I," Edward smiled.

We stared at each other for a while and he grabbed my hand and started fiddling with it

"I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else," He said quietly.

That's when I knew I couldn't hide my feelings for him anymore. I decided to quickly kiss his cheek and then he looked at me and I saw his green eyes dilating.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital after school," I said. He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at me so I stared back at him. He began leaning closer and so did I. I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted to do it. I wanted to know what his lips would feel against mine. His hand cupped the left side of my face and by this time, our foreheads were touching. It seemed like we were stuck in that position for ages so I began leaning in even closer, I could barely feel his lips and my whole body felt like it was having a firework display. But the intensity was cut short when some idiot horned at me and Edward and out attention quickly went on him as he screamed "Get in there son!" as he drove off. That definitely made me and Edward laugh.

We looked back at each other again and he put my hand to his face and kissed it.

"Goodbye beautiful" He winked at me and walked off leaving me frozen... again.


End file.
